A Memory In Time
by SnappleGuzzler
Summary: It's ten years since she left hogwarts nad hermione is on a mission. But the question is how did she get that scar


The air was ice cold, and the only noise you could hear was the laughter from The Three  
>Broomsticks and faint footsteps. Tap, tap, tap. Coming closer and closer. A cloak swished in<br>the midnight wind. The young witch pulled her hair away from her face, and there on her  
>forehead was a scar in the shape of a lightning bolt.<br>The witch was in her late twenties, her hair slightly bushy and teeth slightly smaller than  
>they used to be. Yet the scar on her head was less than month old and was caused not by self-<br>infliction, but by one of her best friends. Going even further back than a month, in fact back  
>another ten years, took you back to her favorite place, Hogwarts. Where it all began.<br>Hermione stepped out of her last exam, a smile on her face. Potions seemed easy  
>enough. Hermione was sure she'd pass. Being head girl, she was expected to get good marks.<br>In fact, some of the best. Snape must have been feeling sorry for them. A very unusual  
>occurrence. "The slimy git usually doesn't care," she thought to herself. But since Voldemort<br>last tried to kill him and Harry, Snape had been not nice, but as close as it gets when you're a  
>Slytherin.<br>"Hermione, Hermione!" She was jolted back to reality.  
>"Wait up, " panted Harry. "We've been calling from half way down the corridor."<br>"Boy you can walk fast," Said Ron, slightly wheezing, his face nearly as red as his hair.  
>"How did you two do then?" asked Hermione inquisitively.<br>"I'm not head boy for nothing," smiled Ron. A few years back it looked unlikely that Ron  
>would be head boy, or even a prefect, but it might have been something inside him, or it might<br>have been sharp knock on the head from Neville Longbottom. Which ever one it was, it had  
>worked.<br>Harry was less certain, "Pretty good, I think." Harry, though smart, showed more of a  
>talent in Qudditch than most of his schoolwork. He had been the youngest seeker in a century,<br>and he was also one of the best.  
>"Harry, good luck on the match tomorrow, though you don't need it."<br>"Tomorrow is the final match. Gryffindor against Slytherin." Harry felt an ice cube  
>sliding down his back. Why did Ron have to remind him he was nervous enough as it was?<br>"Oh, Viktor Krum was going to come and see you. He had some important news to ask  
>you."<br>Harry looked up. "You still keep in touch with him?"  
>"Of course I do," she replied.<br>"Are you…" asked Ron pausing.  
>"I don't know," said Hermione, with a tear in her eye.<br>Harry didn't get much sleep that night. Then again, he rarely did. Nightmares flooded  
>his mind. His mother's death, his father's bravery, Voldemort's rebirth, and the black mark - these<br>images turned in Harry's head, spinning as though a whirlpool had conquered his mind. He was  
>drowning, gasping for air. He woke with a jolt, his scar hurting. Ron was standing there with<br>Neville by his side and an empty cup of water. "You were screaming in your sleep."  
>It was nearly time to go. Harry sat up suddenly. "The match." He quickly pulled on his<br>robes.  
>He met Hermione at the bottom of the stairs. She shoved a bacon roll into his hand.<br>"Run. Eat this on the way," she had said. Harry ran, his broom in one hand, and his roll in the  
>other.<br>"Team captains aren't supposed to be late," said Draco Malfoy.  
>"As if you're ever early," Harry said with a scowl.<br>"Stop arguing, boys. The match is about to begin," said Madame Hooch.  
>The whistle blew and Harry started by doing a few laps of the field. He scanned the<br>crowd. He saw many a comforting thing. The banner that was used in his first match was still  
>there - the charm had aged and looked a wee bit weary, but the banner still shined from the<br>crowd as it had done on that first day. "Who had kept it for seven years?" he thought. Then he  
>saw Ron with a large grin on his face, and Cho was also there smiling up at him. She always<br>knew Harry liked her, but time was quick and she was now working for the Ministry of Magic  
>after leaving school almost a year ago. Two other things made him smile - a smiling Hermione<br>with Krum's arms around her and a big black a shaggy dog that was his godfather, Sirius.  
>"Longbottom scores for Gryffindor," he heard Ginny Weasley shout. She was the<br>commentator after Lee Jordan left. He scanned the pitch for sight of the Golden Snitch. A flash  
>of gold he dived but so did Malfoy. It was a race between Malfoy, who was closer, and Harry,<br>who had the better broom.  
>"They're speeding up - someone's going to crash!" Harry swerved, and at the same time<br>the golden snitch jolted behind him - "Oh, that must have been sore!" Harry saw Malfoy. He  
>must have fallen. Then he saw it a few centimeters away, the Snitch! He reached out and<br>grabbed it. It was over. The game lasted not even five minutes, but the Gryffindor crowd  
>cheered and cheered. "Gryffindor is the winner!" Reported Ginny joyfully, though she didn't<br>need to.  
>"HARRY, WE WON!" Cried the rest of the team. Creevey nearly fell off of his broom<br>with excitement. Hermione was jumping up and down excitedly. Krum's face was in a big  
>smile and Ron was crying, "We won!"<br>As loud as he could, Krum whispered something in Harry's ear. Harry sat down in  
>shock. He couldn't speak. He mouthed, "Really?"<br>Krum nodded. "The English team wants you. You're one of the best in the country!"  
>Harry couldn't believe it. The English team wanted him to be their Seeker. Out of the corner of<br>his eye, he saw a dog barking around in circles and Professor Dumbledore smiling and petting  
>it. The party in the Gryffindor common room was amazing. Mrs Weasley sent congratulation<br>presents to everyone.  
>Hermione patted Harry's arm. "Come on," she whispered. She slipped through the door<br>leading to the entrance of the Gryffindor common room. Ron followed her, and then Harry  
>slipped through the door unnoticed. Everyone was too busy to notice the strange<br>disappearances.  
>"I thought we'd go and see Hagrid," said Hermione. They strolled through the grounds<br>talking of the days events. Then suddenly, from nowhere, Hermione asked, "What was in your  
>dream, Harry? Ron said you were late because you had a dream."<br>"Well, Voldemort," Ron winced, "was coming to get me, but you protected me. And  
>then there was something about a curse, except I took my mother's place and then I disappeared<br>again. And you… Oh! I can't remember!" He said, clutching his head.  
>In the dark, the wind blew. It was easy to mistake the wind for erie cries, but there was<br>no mistaking this...  
>"Shall I help you remember?" came a whisper from the trees. Harry spun around.<br>Hermione took out here wand. "Lumos!" She cried. A brilliant light shot out from her wand.  
>"Voldemort," she whispered they backed off in shock. Ron turned white.<br>"Don't try anything," said Voldemort calmly. "I know you're animagi. Illegal ones, at  
>that, and I …"<br>Hermione looked straight into his eyes before saying, "You touch any of these two you  
>must get through me." Harry's scar was burning.<br>"Get out of the way, you silly girl." Harry's nightmares came flooding back to him. It  
>sounded exactly like his mother's death.<br>"Take me!" Harry cried, "I'm the one you want."  
>"But you're wrong," smiled Voldemort, and he laughed. "I am not going to kill you or<br>your little friends. Well, not yet," He smiled, a look of evil on his face.  
>"What do you mean?" Cried Hermione.<br>"In ten years time I will be at the height of my powers, but according to old magic, if I  
>drink the blood of the three people that brought my downfall many times, I will be even stronger<br>- probably invincible. In ten years time, you will be more experienced, more dangerous. You  
>three are my perfect target."<br>Hermione, still looking at him, said, "You will never live so long. The strongest forces  
>in the world will never let it happen."<br>He whipped his wand out of his robe. "Shut up, you silly girl. You do not know what  
>you're saying." A stunning spell shot from out of is wand, towards Hermione. Ron and Harry<br>grabbed Hermione and pushed her back onto the ground. The spell missed her, but Harry and  
>Ron were stunned. The spell had hit them at full blast.<br>Professor Snape was running towards them, closely followed by Dumbledore. "Fool!"  
>Voldemort shouted towards Snape, "You left the winning team a long time ago and I trusted<br>you."  
>Voldemort grabbed Ron and Harry. Hermione was left screaming frantically in a heap<br>on the ground. He touched the tree, Disapparating Ron and Harry with him.  
>"It was a portkey," whispered Dumbledore. He touched it, but it was to late - it had<br>been disabled. Hermione cried. Her guilt about Ron and Harry saving her filled her like hot  
>soup.<br>"If only I'd held him off... if only..." Dumbledore put a finger to her lips. He looked at  
>her face as though reading her mind.<br>"Snape, take her up to the hospital wing. See that Poppy treats her well."  
>This was part of a memory of the woman that opened the Three Broomsticks' door. She<br>had searched for years for her friends, but no trace had been found of them until five years after  
>her encounter with the Dark Lord.<p> 


End file.
